Dolphin7
by TheGreenRice
Summary: Cuando tu amigo menos favorito se vuelve un ídolo musical, lo menos que puedes hacer es tratarlo como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ustedes; claro que si eres Yamazaki Sousuke lo mejor seria cambiar ese trato inmediatamente . Sousuke x Haruka.


**Notas del autor:**

Espero que les guste esta nueva historia que tengo, :V antes quería poner esto en un one shot para publicarlo en san Valentín pero mientras más avanzaba más me gustaba esta plot de idol, quiero explotarla más y obviamente mejorar mi escritura (porque flamer de closet me embrutece…PD: Si quieren leer algo bien bully váyanse a leer mi fic flamer de closet, que es un _**Roast**_ de fics malos, y la ship principal es SouHaru) sin más que decir.

Los personajes de Free no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kyoto Animation y Animation DO.

 **Capítulo 1 - De regreso a Japón.**

Habían pasado dos años desde que los estudiantes de Iwatobi y del Samezuka se graduaron, todos habían tomado rumbos distintos, pero aun así, se seguían visitando siempre que podían.

Rin estaba cumpliendo su sueño de ser un campeón olímpico, todavía le faltaba un largo camino por recorrer pero por lo menos ya había empezado su entrenamiento.

Sousuke estaba cumpliendo su sueño de sacarle todo el dinero de la empresa de su padre antes de su graduación, estaba enfrentando una dura realidad si… reprobar el semestre para sacar más dinero o si ser un adulto de una vez y sacar buenas notas.

Makoto después del día de graduación decidió tomar una carrera corta, no sabía si iba a irle bien, pero por el momento le gustaba el ambiente y ya estaba a punto de acabar, estaba pensando si tomar otra carrera después de graduarse, no estaba muy seguro.

Nagisa decidió ser mantenido por una linda chica multimillonaria cuyo padre le aseguró un empleo en su empresa.

Rei que pareciera que no tuviera en donde caerse muerto, empezó una sana carrera como el sujeto de la caja registradora en un Mcdonald's.

Haruka, el joven más callado en comparación a los demás, con el nado más perfecto del mundo, un excelente cocinero y además un artista muy bueno… Bueno creo que ni hace falta hacer tantos rodeos, está más que claro que el joven de los ojos del mar se había vuelto parte de una banda junto con seis chicos koreanos; todavía no eran muy populares, pero tenían sus propias fans locas.

Justamente en ese momento, en esos días en que algunos amigos se reúnen, estaban pasando una de las canciones del no tan popular grupo; era su última canción y una de las más populares, la pasaban de vez en cuando en la televisión era muy pegajosa.

—Mírenlo ahí, ese no parece el Nanase que conocemos.— Decía Sousuke con una mueca.— Ahora se ve más gay que antes.

—¡Sousuke no digas eso!— Rin hipócritamente le grito a su amigo, en el fondo el también pensaba lo mismo.

El nombre de dicha banda era "Dolphin7" porque a los siete jóvenes que la conformaban les gustaban los delfines; la banda llevaba tres años, y Haruka fue el último miembro que se unió hace año y medio, siendo el único miembro japonés que han tenido.

—Haru se ve muy bien.— Dijo Makoto inocentemente, apoyando a su gran amigo.

—Tachibana deja de ser tan bueno con él, se ve gay, y lo sabes.— Sousuke agarro un par de papitas del bol de la mesa de noche. Todos estaban reunidos en el departamento de Makoto.— Ni siquiera se a que vine.

—Sousuke hemos estado viendo las últimas dos horas un especial de Power Rangers; tampoco es como si hubiésemos estado viendo a la banda gay de Haru todo el rato.— Rin le arrebato las papita que se robó Sousuke.

—¿Ves? Tu también piensas que es gay… ¡Y no me arrebates mis papitas!, y perdonen, es que Nanase me pone de malas.

—Shh cállense no me dejan oír.

"… _**Nuestro siguiente lugar de encuentro será en Tokyo Japon el 14 de febrero, espero que nos estén esperando."**_ La banda de Haruka junto con él finalizó su mensaje posando sus manos en forma de corazón. Sousuke aguanto sus ganas de vomitar.

—No hagan eso… ¿Cómo puede haber chicas que les gusta esto?

—No puedo creer que venga a Japón y no nos haya dicho.— Dijo Rin en un tono melancólico.

—14 de Febrero, que cursilería, como que alguna chica fuese a dejar a su novio para verlos.— Sousuke busco su laptop, quería echarle mierda a la banda aunque su amigo no quisiese, primero iría al club oficial; el cual tenía comentarios como:

" **Kyaaah Dolphin7 biene MALDITA SEA SI, mueroo kikiki"**

" **menos mal le dije a mi novio que estava ocupada .w. kikiki"**

" **Mi novio ya me compro mi entrada :DDDDD TAN LINDO, yo lo amo a él tanto como mis bebes uwu kikiki"**

" **Que mi novio no venga a joder, yo voy al consierto de mis delfinsitos si o si :v kikiki"**

" **Estoy organizando junto con el club de fans de Osaka una convivencia con transporte incluido para el que esté interesado, o que no pueda llegar al concierto por sus propios medios, agréguenme a este número XXX kikiki"**

" **asdasdasdasd BIENEN (/*—*)/, tan románticos biniendo el 14 de febrero w ES TAN ELLOS kikiki"**

" **Aiuda no tengo dinero suficiente para comprar las entradas :'v POR QUE MIS DELFINES ME HACEN ESTO kikiki?"**

Sousuke hizo una mueca, "¿Cómo consiguieron novio si escriben así?" Pensó para sí mismo —¿Qué quiere decir kikiki?— Preguntó el asqueado.

—Ah, es el saludo que usan las fans de la banda de Haru para simular el canto de un delfín.— Le respondió Makoto.

Sousuke hizo una mueca, "no se podía ser más ridículo en el mundo", dijo en voz baja, ni siquiera se molestó en dejar un comentario, no valía la pena, solo cerró su laptop y siguió viendo Power Rangers, mientras que Rin y Makoto morían en su interior porque Haruka no les había avisado que venía.

Paso la tarde más rápido de lo que se imaginaba, ya por la noche, todavía los tres en el departamento de Makoto, el propietario de la casa decidió llamar a su amigo Haruka, él debía saber el por qué no les aviso sobre su visita, era su mejor amigo, era su deber saberlo, estaba en su derecho.

Y como era de esperarse, no contesto, no podían quejarse, la agenda de Haruka era muy apretada, la disquera no le daba tiempo ni de respirar; era que estaba trabajando, o que no quería hablar con ellos, era preferible pensar que estaba ocupado.

Y la verdad es que estaba extremadamente ocupado, tenía que asistir a las entrevistas, al entrenamiento, el ensayo y no cagarla, ah claro, y enseñar japonés básico a sus compañeros.

—¿Estas bien Haruka?— Uno de los compañeros de Haruka se acercó a él. – Pensaba que estarías feliz de ir a tu tierra natal.

—No realmente.— Le dijo con sinceridad.— No quiero ver a nadie.

—Típico de ti, ¿Pero no tenías unos amigos súper apegados a ti, no quieres verlos?— Haruka suspiro, pero aun así no le molestó responderle a su compañero.

—Si son estos.— Haruka no sabía por qué, pero le enseño una foto de sus amigos a su compañero de banda.

—Ah ya… el pelirrojo es gay ¿no?

—¡No digas eso Taehyung!— Grito hipócritamente Haruka, quien pensaba lo mismo.—… Bueno la verdad… No lo sé

—¿Ves? Hasta tú lo admites.

Haruka hizo una mueca, guardo su celular en su sitio y se recostó sobre el bolso en que lo tenía, estaba muy estresado esos días, y lo peor de todo es que aún tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

—Tengo buenas noticias para ti Haruka.— El agente de la banda se apareció de la nada, y se apresuró para estar al lado del japonés de la banda.— adelantaremos nuestros vuelo a Japón.

—¿Qué?— El joven del cabello azabache se exalto, y fijo su mirada en aquel hombre.

—Sí, iremos en dos semanas.— Dijo dando mini saltos.

—Pero si falta un mes para el concierto.

—Es que yo y los demás pensamos que eso te alegraría, ir a Japón, has estado muy deprimido estos últimos días.

—No se debe preocupar por mí.

—Tonterías, te lo merecías, adiós chicos, practiquen.— Uno de los compañeros de Haruka le hizo un hincapié al manager, y empezaron a pelear; era el momento perfecto para que Haruka pusiera su cara de frustración sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

En ese momento escuchó su celular, era Makoto su mejor amigo, no le había respondido las anteriores cien llamadas porque estaba ocupado; veía muy feo responder esta, así que la dejo sonando.

—Sigue sin responderme.— Ya Makoto le estaba dando un ataque de pánico ¿Los estaba evitando?

—Ay ¿A quién le importa?, el hecho es que viene.— Sousuke ya estaba un poco cansado del tema, el solo quería disfrutar de la transformación de sus héroes, no quería saber nada de su famoso y posiblemente gay amigo.

Makoto y Rin le dieron una mirada entre deprimida y "tienes que estar preocupado por Haru porque es Haru, y bueno su existencia vale más que la de nosotros tres juntos." Sousuke hizo una mueca en respuesta diciendo "yo valgo más que Nanase y posiblemente más que ustedes dos juntos, tal vez de Rin no, pero podría decirse que estaban al mismo nivel" y luego de eso siguió viendo a la televisión, aun le faltaban diez temporadas más de Power Rangers.

—¿No han pensado que tal vez no les dijo porque se pondrían así?— Dijo sin apartar la mirada de la televisión.

Ambos jóvenes se rieron unísonos y se pusieron a pensar unos momentos en eso, Sousuke por su parte no espero respuesta, el programa era todavía más importante que eso. Pasaron unos minutos sin decir nada, hasta que el celular de Makoto empezó a sonar.

—¡Debe ser el!— Grito el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué hago?— Le pregunto su preocupado amigo.

—Tarda en responderle, para que sepa cómo se siente.— le respondió malicioso.

El más alto de los tres se acercó al celular, lo agarro y respondió a la llamada, llevo el celular hasta su oreja y los otros dos lo vieron in entender lo que estaba haciendo.

—Sí, ¿Con quién hablo?, ah sí, lo tengo al lado. Tachibana es tu dentista.— Sousuke le devolvió el celular y dejo que Makoto respondiera su llamada.

Nadie dijo nada, el mayor no quería echarles en cara que estaban actuando como unos idiotas, el prefería que ellos sintiesen la vergüenza, pero estos se olvidaron de ella cuando el verdadero Haruka los llamó.

—Hola Makoto, te llamaba para que supieras que en dos semanas vuelo para Japón, adiós.— Y colgó sin que Makoto pudiese decir algo.

Finalmente mataron el tema y decidieron seguir viendo su especial de Power Rangers, claro que cada vez que pasaban una canción o un comercial de la banda de su amigo, un mal sabor de boca les venía, a Sousuke por asco, y a los otros dos porque se sentían traicionados de que no les hubiese dicho nada más.

A la mañana siguiente, los tres se desvelaron viendo aquel especial, estaba demasiado bueno, era imposible dejar de verlo; cuando al fin dieron un descanso de una hora, llegaron dos individuos que ni Sousuke ni Rin se esperaban, aquellos individuos que los dabas por muertos cuando dejabas la secundaria, exacto, tus subalternos de la escuela, que en este caso eran Rei y Nagisa.

—¿Escucharon que Haru viene?— Nagisa y Rei vestían un vendaje en la frente y llevaban unos abanicos con ellos.

—Si…— Dijeron los tres unísonos sin saber que decir.

—Lo siento por no decirles antes, es que Haru me había dicho hace un mes que no era seguro, pero hace dos días me llamo y se me olvido decirles.

Algo se habia roto… eran los corazones de los amigos de toda la vida de Haruka, ¿Por qué se lo habrá dicho a la molestia amarilla con problemas de azúcar en vez de a ellos?

—Estamos demasiado emocionados, es el primer concierto que Dolphin7 da en Japón desde que Haru se unió, no sé si pueda con esta emoción.— Nagisa se desmayó y Rei evito que cayera al suelo.— Gracias Rei… ¡Cantemos Princess, my girl!— Nagisa y Rei empezaron a cantar una de las canciones de la banda de Haruka, dejando a los otros tres fuera de lugar.— ¡Ahora la versión en chino!— Los dejaron ser, mientras se servían café por el sueño.

Los días pasaron, ya el especial de Power Rangers se había acabado, y era en esos momentos en los que Sousuke se daba cuenta que hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Haruka, ahora se sentía un poco melancólico, ellos no hablaban mucho, ¿El mundo de la fama lo habrá cambiado?, tal vez podría hablar más cómodamente con él, o quizás no.

El gran día había llegado, Haruka llegaría en cualquier momento, aunque se trate de una persona que no te caiga bien, cuando se reencuentran desde hace mucho tiempo es emocionante, además no era como si odiase a aquel famoso sujeto.

Como era de esperarse, unas cuantas fans locas de Dolphin7 estaban esperando a su llegada, claramente entre la multitud estaban Rei y Nagisa, los demás decidieron esperar pacíficamente desde lo lejos, fue cuando las fans empezaron a gritar como desquiciadas que se enteraron de la llegada de su amigo. Y como buenos amigos que son lo saludaron desde lejos, meneando sus manos, podrían morir si pasaban por la multitud de las fans, por ello se fueron antes de tiempo, esperando que Haruka les enviase un mensaje cuando estuviese libre.

—Fue menos mágico de lo que me esperaba.— Dijo Sousuke mientras acompañaba a sus otros amigos.

Sin decir nada más, se fueron a comer un helado, celebrando que su amigo había llegado sano y salvo a su tierra natal. Mientras que Haruka fue a celebrar con sus compañeros de trabajo.

—¿Qué deberíamos comer?, siempre he tenido curiosidad por la comida japonesa, no sé qué tipo de platos puedan tener.— Unos de los compañeros de Haruka puso grandes expectativas en él para que lo iluminase con algún platillo exótico.

—Mmm Sushi.— Y en vez de iluminarlo con un nombre que no tuviese ni puta idea de que era, decidió irse por el típico cliché cuando te preguntan qué comida japonesa es tu favorita.

—Hyung eres un idiota.— Le dijo Taehyung a Billy, y empezaron a pelear.

Haruka no quería encontrarse con sus amigos en esos momentos, no quería hablar de Rin acerca de lo que sea, porque sabía que cualquier tema con Rin le traía un mal sabor de boca. Tampoco quería hablar con Makoto porque eso implicaba agregarle drama a lo que sea, aun si estuviesen hablando de maíz Makoto se aseguraría de usar ese tono que detesta Haruka como por ejemplo Haruka dijese "me gusta el maíz" y Makoto le dijera "pero es amarillo…", odiaba eso. Con Rei y Nagisa le preguntarían cosas de la banda. Y finalmente con Sousuke era que… Simplemente no estaba de ánimos.

—Quiero conocer a los amigos de Haruka, aunque no entienda la mayoría de las cosas que me digan.— Dijo uno de sus superiores, para ser más específicos, Himchan, aquel miembro que no destacaba, pero había dos canciones en donde hizo el rap, y por eso no se habían olvidado de él…

—¿Para qué quieres conocer a esos maricas?— Le pregunto Haruka a su compañero que solo pudo reírse ante ese comentario, al igual que otros miembros.

—Hoy no pareces tú…— Taehyung estiro su brazo hasta la espalda de Haruka, y este lo retiró.— Olvídalo, sigues siendo el asocial de siempre.

El próximo descanso de Haruka iba a ser dentro de unas dos horas, y no pensaba avisarle a ninguno de sus amigos, estaba demasiado cansado por el viaje como para estar rumbeando con los demás, lo mejor era irse a comprar algo en una tienda de convivencia e irse al hotel con los demás, total iba a estar muchos días en Japón.

Finalmente en aquella tienda Haruka compro lo necesario, pan sabor a caballa, dulces sabor a caballa, y caballa en lata, que siempre hace falta. Ya de salida se pudo encontrar con alguien que no esperaba que siquiera le diera la hora en ese momento, Haruka suspiro aliviado al ver que se trataba de él, así que paso por su lado sin miedo.

—¿Qué haces aquí Nanase?, pensaba que te estaban explotando o algo así.— Yamazaki Sousuke, aquella persona con la que tenía el contrato no hablado de nunca dirigirse la palara mientras estuviesen en la calle, acababa de romper eso tan especial que los unía.

—Estoy en mi tiempo libre.— Le respondió, preparado para largarse.

—¿Por qué no le avisaste a…?

—¿a…?

—Olvídalo, ya se la respuesta, bueno adiós Nanase.

—Espera... ¿Quieres comer algo?— Haruka no entendía porque estaba haciendo esto, tal vez se sentía con la necesidad de sobornar a Sousuke para que no lo delatase de su escapada.

—Claro, si tu pagas.— Dijo Sousuke encogiéndose de hombros.

—Obviamente.— Sousuke se quedó impresionado, eso era lo que necesitaba estos últimos días, comida gratis.

Todavía era muy temprano, así que podía invitarlo a unas buenas croquetas de cerdo en cualquier restaurante familiar. Este era el momento de Sousuke de atormentarlo con preguntas incomodas solo para hacerlo sentir mal, agradecía la comida gratis, pero él no había venido a esta vida a recibir caridad. Ya en el restaurante, se sentaron en uno de los asientos pegados a la ventana.

—¿Te acuestas con alguno de tu banda?— Tenia que admitirlo, estaba curioso la verdad.

—No me lo permite la disquera, pero si aún sigues con la duda, me acuesto con otros sujetos.— Sousuke se había quedado en una pieza, normalmente Haruka hubiese respondido con una mueca disgustada, y él tendría que decir "Es broma Nanase, vamos, golpéame en el brazo roto para que te sientas bien."

—¿Es enserio?

—¿Por qué te mentiría?

—Nanase… no conocía esa parte de ti… Aunque de cierta manera me lo esperaba.— Haruka arqueo una ceja en señal de disgusto, Sousuke notó eso, y vio que Haruka no había cambiado tanto.— ¿Y tienes novio?

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

—Ja, ja, ni en tus sueños Nanase… Quiero mis croquetas con papas por cierto.— Dijo Sousuke señalando rápidamente al menú.

—Que lastima, ya me había hecho la ilusión de salir contigo.— Haruka hizo una mueca, mientras que el fanático de las croquetas ya había olvidado el tema anterior.

—Espero que te esté yendo bien por allá, aunque no lo creas, a veces me preocupo por ti.

—¿Enserio?

—Si, por ejemplo hoy pensé "¿Y si el que pilotea del avión detesta a Nanase y se mata junto con el?"— Haruka hizo una mueca.— Solo bromeaba, vamos, toma mi brazo, golpéalo para que te sientas bien.— Dijo mientras acercaba su extremidad a él.

—¿Solo el brazo?

—¿También quieres culo?

—Olvídalo, no necesito golpearte.

Después de un silencio de odio entre los dos, pidieron las croquetas, las cuales las trajeron lo más rápido posible.

—Amo las croquetas, me recuerdan a mi infancia…— Haruka seguía un poco disgustado.— Enserio, el brazo está disponible.

—No quiero golpearte el brazo, ya te lo dije.

Sousuke la tenía muy difícil, normalmente no hablaba con Haruka, así que lo mejor sería comerse las croquetas para no hablar con él, pero tampoco debía atragantárselas, porque si acababa antes que Haruka tendría que decirle algo, lo mejor hubiese sido que no hubiese aceptado la invitación.

—No tienes que obligarte a hablar conmigo.

—Tranquilo, no me importa hablar de tu orientación, pero no te enamores de mí.

—Creo que eso sería muy fácil.

—Oh vamos Nanase, no es por presumir, pero estoy bastant—…

—Ya entendí tu punto.— El joven dio un largo suspiro.— Se me será difícil no enamorarme de ti ¿contento?

—Buen chico, toma mi hoja de lechuga de decoración.—Sousuke aparto su lechuga y la puso en el plato de Haruka.

—Eres muy amable.

Después de un largo rato tratando de romper el hielo y volviéndolo a formar, ambos terminaron su plato, Haruka le pidió a Sousuke que nunca le dijese a Rin ni a Makoto ni a nadie que no les aviso que estaba libre porque quería espacio, Sousuke lo comprendió y se despidió.

—Adiós Nanase, espero que no te hayas enamorado de mí, Marica.

—Eso sería imposible.— volvió a responderle de mala gana.

—¿Ah sí?— Sousuke se acercó a Haruka y le robo un beso en los labios, fue bastante corto e incómodo para ambos, pero el más alto hizo como que no le importase.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso?

—Tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida, Tachibana te iba a dar una taza, patético ¿no?

—Enserio, ¿por qué me besaste?

—¿Cuándo te bese?

—Justo—…

—Ni en tus sueños Nanase, ya quisieras.— Sousuke le dio unos golpes en la frente de Haruka con su dedo índice.— ¿Corea te dejo loco?

—Supongo…

—Bueno ahora sí, adiós Nanase kikiki.— Este último sonido lo artículo casi ahogándose en su garganta, para parecer un verdadero delfín.

—¿Qué rayos es kikiki?

—Es el canto de los mares, con el que te llaman tus fans, cuenta la leyenda que si lo dices tres veces seguidas, todo Dolphin 7 se aparece debajo de tu cama, y te viola… ¡Ay vamos! ¿Ni siquiera sabes el saludo de tus propias fans?— Sousuke se acercó nuevamente a Haruka para regañarlo.

—Aún no me acostumbro mucho al idiom—…

—También tienes un fanclub japonés Nanase.— Lo interrumpió mientras le daba un empujón de broma. Pero un empujón de broma de Sousuke, te puede dejar noqueado en el peor de los casos.— Y gracias a él sé que tu comida favorita es el pastel de fresa, lo cual no considero una comida.

—…

—Deberías leerlo, te pueden sangrar los ojos con su ortografía, pero ellas te aman y "creen" que te conocen mejor que tu propia madre, no las decepciones Nanase.— El más alto se dio media vuela con cara de melancolía, Haruka solo mordió sus labios sin saber que decir.

—Pero a mí me gusta—…

—Si yo sé, caballa en rodajas, sola, azada, frita, pasada, quemada, masticada y con agua, solo trato de ayudarte Nanase; me iré de una vez, adiós kikakukiki.— Sousuke salió corriendo para llegar rápido a su destino, dejando a Haruka con la palabra en la boca.

—¿No era Kikiki?— Preguntó el miembro de Dolphin 7 alzando su voz.

—Lo que sea.— Gritó a lo lejos volteando su cara para responderle sin dejar de correr.

Después de la despedida de Sousuke, Haruka se dirigió a su hotel, todos sus compañeros estaban degustando los camarones gratis que daban en este, el no agarro ninguno de estos, prefería que sus compañeros disfrutaran su estadía. Esa noche se quedó pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Sousuke, aunque fueran un montón de estupideces, extrañaba hablar con uno de sus amigos, si es que él contaba como uno…

A la mañana siguiente el joven japonés amaneció un tanto alterado, ya sabes, esa sensación que tienes cuando te ocurre algo muy emocionante o estas tan nervioso que amaneces con un nudo en el estómago sin saber qué hacer; era algo extraño. Pero a los pocos minutos fue bajado de su nube en cuanto lo apresuraron para ir a las prácticas.

Normalmente no era él el que atrasaba las prácticas, sino su superior Dong Sun, el encargado de hacer los saltos mortales en los videos, solo por eso era parte de la banda, nunca cantaba ninguna parte memorable y solo acompañaba los coros con su voz anodina, pero esos saltos eran un tesoro nacional. Este individuo daba su existencia a equivocarse en los pasos más fáciles y sacaba de quicio a Haruka y a los demás. Aun así no entendía la prisa que tenía en terminar si no quería ver a ninguno de sus amigos, solo se iría al hotel a dormir o a meterse en la bañera hasta nuevo aviso.

Fue en esos momentos que andaba sumido en sus pensamientos pensando qué hacer cuando llegase su descanso, que hizo una "a la Dong Sun", equivocarse en el paso más sencillo, si no lo hacía Dong Sun lo tenía que hacer alguien más ¿no?

—¡Miren, Haruka hizo una a la Dong Sun, ríanse de él!— Exclamó Taehyung mientras corría en círculos por todo el estudio.

—¿Cómo que una a la Dong Sun?— Preguntó inocentemente el dueño del nombre.

Haruka se disculpó con el resto, los demás decidieron burlarse unos cinco segundos más hasta que dejo de ser divertido y siguieron con la práctica.

Usualmente mientras este pobre joven se rompe el lomo para ganar dinero y fama, sus amigos se la pasaban estudiando o trabajando, pero hoy no estaban haciendo ninguna de esas dos cosas, hoy prefirieron flojear para por fin darle una bienvenida al integrante japonés de Dolphin 7.

Aunque no supiesen cuando seria el próximo descanso, ellos estaban más que seguros que ese era el día y el momento adecuado para esperar a Haruka; también los reunía el hecho de que estaban pasando un reality que les gustaba a todos, tampoco eran tan descerebrados como para no tener un plan B en caso de que el tan aclamado joven no se apareciera.

Sousuke no quería decirlo, pero el ya había visto aquel capitulo que estaban viendo, no sabía cómo actuar para que no se diesen cuenta, pero algo era muy seguro, ya Hazuki Nagisa se estaba dando cuenta de su mentira, lo mejor sería que tomase medidas desesperadas; enviarle un mensaje a Haruka chantajeándolo con lo que pasó la noche anterior para que lo salvase, un mensaje que no tardó mucho en llegar a su destinatario.

—Haruka está sonando tu celular.— Haruka se dirigió a la ubicación de aquel complejo artefacto, y al ver el contenido de este empezó a sudar frio.

—¿Me puedo ir antes?, me siento un poco mal.— Dijo Haruka demostrando su poca habilidad actoral… no actuando, era difícil saber si era verdad que se sentía mal, pero era Haruka, el nunca mentía.

—Está bien, de todas formas estábamos a punto de terminar.— Los superiores de Haruka le permitieron salir intacto, era una especie de milagro.

Ya a la salida le envió un mensaje a Sousuke informándole que estaría ahí pronto, y que si era posible les avisase a los demás. Haruka se fue al hotel para tomar una ducha y luego vestirse para sudar su ropa cara para ir a visitar a sus tan queridos amigos.

Sousuke por su parte se encontraba fingiendo una que otra risa, hasta que apareció su última esperanza, un acontecimiento que dejaba de lado aquella estúpida reunión.

—Oigan, Nanase ya viene.— Era un momento entre mágico y extraño, ¿Qué clase de milagro era este que Haruka vendría justo cuando ellos se reunían, y por qué rayos le avisó a Sousuke un sujeto que no le dirige la palabra desde el día de la graduación en vez de sus mejores amigos? Gracias, nuevamente Makoto y Rin estaban deprimidos.

—¡Genial!, tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle a Haru.— Nagisa dejó de vigilar a Sousuke por la emoción y este lo agradeció mucho.

Pasado un largo rato de euforia, ya que la pandilla estaría nuevamente unida, aunque para Sousuke esta reunión representaba: "Rin dejará de pensar en tonterías y en cuanto vea que a Nanase le va mejor, empezará a entrenar enserio" y tenía mucha razón, Rin había estado con su crisis nostálgica de viejos amigos estos últimos días, estaba volviendo loco al pobre.

Mientras esperaban al joven amante del agua, y Sousuke seguía fingiendo no haber visto el capítulo, finalmente llegó ese sujeto que debieron haber visto desde el día anterior.

—¡Haru!, te compré una taza.— Dijo el joven de los ojos verdes, Haruka se sintió un poco raro al ver que lo que dijo su compañero la otra noche había sido cierto. La taza tenía el diseño de la banda de Haruka en su última canción.

—Gracias, mis fans me dieron muchas de estas cuando llegue…

—¿Pero tiene esto?— Preguntaron Rin y Makoto señalando la parte de debajo de la taza, la cual tenía un mensaje cursi diciendo "Espero que te vaya bien, te apoyamos tus amigos".

—La verdad… Si.— Haruka mostró una de las tazas que le dio una fan, la cual tenía escrita "¡Te amo Haruka eres el mejor de Dolphin7! Te amamos mucho aquí en Japón, no puedo esperar para ir a tu concierto, no cambies eres lo máximo, sabes que todas tus fans te apoyamos." Y dentro de la taza había un pequeño peluche de delfín personalizado como la mascota de Haruka en su álbum hecho a mano… El cual si lo presionabas dejaba salir un mensaje de muchas chicas gritando diciendo que lo amaban.

—Debió haber pasado todo el día escribiendo eso para no cometer errores ortográficos.— Dijo Sousuke burlándose un poco por la comparación de los regalos.

—Ejem… Pero no tiene el mismo cariño que le dedicamos a esta taza.— Dijo Rin.

—Como sea, Haru, por favor dale esto a Taehyung de mi parte, dile que se lo da su más grande fan.— Dijo Nagisa mientras le dio una caja de chocolates extremadamente caros.

—Nagisa prometimos decir que era de ambos.— Le dijo Rei susurrándole.

—¡Cállate Rei!— Le exclamó mientras le daba un codazo al joven de los lentes rojos.

—Lo hare…

—¿No es lo mismo que dárselo a Nanase?, no veo la diferencia entre los siete.— Dijo Sousuke mientras intentaba robar uno de los chocolates que Nagisa acababa de darle a Haruka.

—¿Qué dijiste?— Preguntó Nagisa dando un golpe hacia atrás con los brazos que dejo a Rei en el suelo por unos segundos.— Rei, música, vamos a darle un poco de cultura a este mono.

Rei reprodujo una canción desde su celular, que sonaba extremadamente mal, pero eso no evitaría que Nagisa diera su gran discurso.

—¡J.V, el líder, y el que canta los mejores raps…!

—¿Qué?— Sousuke hizo una mueca, y Haruka no sabía hacia donde ver, mucho menos Rin y Makoto.

—¡Billy, el adorable…!

—Esos son tus compañeros gays ¿no Nanase?— Rei le ladró a Sousuke para que dejara de interrumpir a su amigo.

—¡Taehyung el misterioso, Dong Sun el bromista, Himchan el cariñoso, Xiao Tian el chino, y Haruka el Japonés!— Y finalmente acabó la música de fondo cutre.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso, y qué clase de adjetivo calificativo es el chino y el japonés?— Preguntó con un tic nervioso Sousuke que había perdido unos cincuenta segundos de su vida en esa presentación.

—Es lo que son.

—Nagisa te falto mencionar a S—…

—No me hagas mencionarlo Rei.— Nagisa hizo una breve pausa, en la cual todos decidieron hablar de su día a día, en otras palabras no respetaron su silencio.— Sook el perfecto.

—¿Qué no eran solo siete?— Preguntó Sousuke con el mínimo de interés; aún no entendía porque seguía aportando en esa conversación.

—Sook era el anterior miembro… hasta que Haru lo reemplazase, sin ofender Haru pero él era mucho mejor que tú.

—¿Qué tiene ese chino gay que no tenga Nanase?— Preguntó un poco enojado Sousuke.

—¡Es coreano!— Grito Nagisa.

—Es lo que es.— le contratacó el castaño.

—Como sea ya lo olvide, ¿Por qué no vas al foro Sook vs Haruka FC? Hay personas que creen que Haru es mejor que Sook solo porque canta mejor el japonés, pero el japonés de Sook era muy bueno.— Sousuke arqueó una ceja, no es que estuviese de lado de Haruka, pero por su experiencia a lo largo de toda su vida, todo lo que hacía Haruka siempre era superior, él era la perfección misma, no entendía a estos chicos.

—Creo que Nanase puede cantar mejor en japonés que cualquier chino gay.— A Nagisa casi le explotaba un ojo con ese comentario, pero Sousuke lo ignoro.

A lo largo de la tarde todos se acercaron a Haruka como si no lo hubiesen visto desde hace años, Sousuke como casi nunca hablaba con él no se dirigieron la palabra, no era extraño entre ellos, era parte de aquel contrato no hablado de nunca dirigirse la palabra; aunque a veces Sousuke le quería decir uno que otro comentario, no le dijo nada en toda su estadía ¿Pena tal vez, o solo quería que Rin y Makoto disfrutaran de su amigo? Ni el mismo lo entendía.

Ya cuando casi se hacía de noche ya era la hora de despedirse de Haruka, no sabían si él iba volver a verlos en los siguientes días, pero según el corazón y espíritu de sus amigos, Haruka regresaría lo más pronto posible.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?— Sousuke quien no le había dirigido la palabra a Haruka desde que llego, ahora se encontraba como un caballero ofreciéndose de guardaespaldas.

—Sí, gracias.— Haruka fue ya tomando su rumbo mientras Sousuke lo seguía.

—¿Te encuentras bien?, pareces desanimado.

—Me duele la cabeza.— Le respondió con mala cara.

—Y no te culpo, Rin y Tachibana no te dejaron respirar allá dentro, y el enano ni se diga.— Sousuke le dio una palmadita en la espalda a su acompañante.— Pero tranquilo aquí esta Yamazaki Sousuke a tus servicios.

—Qué suerte, al fin serás mío.— Dijo el menor en tono de broma.

—Pensaba que ya era tuyo.— Le complemento Sousuke.—… ¿Te puedo atosigar de preguntas también?

—Supongo.

—¿Te has besado con algún sujeto?— Sousuke acompañó la pregunta con una mueca, el otro joven no podía entender si era una mueca de desagrado o de curiosidad.

—Sí.

—¿Enserio, y cómo era?

—Era alto, con cara de pocos amigos, con un hombro lesionado, y muy atractivo.— Haruka se paró unos segundos a comprar unos helados en una bodega a mitad de la calle.

—Suena como un idiota.— Sousuke espero unos segundos fuera hasta que Haruka salió con dos paletas en las manos, una de ellas se las cedió a su acompañante.— Me refería a alguien aparte de mí.

—Pues si…

—¿Y te has acostado con alguno?— Sousuke ya estaba empezando a sonar como un acosador, pero después de todas las preguntas con que bombardearon a Haruka en la tarde, esto parecía un paseo.

—¿Tu qué crees?

—Ay, qué asco Nanase.— Sousuke lamió su paleta para quitarse el mal sabor de boca.

—Tienes una muy mala impresión de mí.

—¿Y cómo no si eres parte de una banda con otros seis penes?— Finalmente siguieron caminando.— ¿Tienes hombre que te mantenga?

—Si…

—¿Cómo es?

—Yamazaki, si quieres salir conmigo dímelo directamente.— Sousuke se rio levemente, casi deja caer su paleta, pero por suerte la pudo rescatar.

—Eso debería decírtelo a ti.

—Yo no soy el que te está preguntando un montón de cosas acerca de tu vida privada.

—Sinceramente si tuviera acostarme con un hombre, y tuviera que elegir entre todos nosotros para tener sexo, tú serias mi primera opción Nanase, siéntete especial.— Haruka hizo una mueca, si esto era una broma, era muy tonta.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Rin es mi mejor amigo y me daría mucho asco, Tachibana... ¿Tengo que decirlo? Es enorme y hacerlo con él sería como violar a una monja...— Haruka se le escapó una pequeña risa que tuvo que parar rápidamente para que Sousuke no perdiera el hilo.—… Nagisa es demasiado molesto, y una noche conmigo nunca la podría olvidar.— Dijo muy presuntuoso.— Rei ni siquiera lo conozco bien, y no me cae muy bien, fue una mediocre distracción para Rin en su época de estudiante. En fin tu eres como que aceptable, esa compañía o diquera, o lo que sea, te dejo más chica supongo.— Haruka no sabía si eso era o un halago o una ofensa hacia su ser.— En tus fotos muy retocadas te vez adorable.

Pasaron unos minutos sin decirse nada, Haruka se encontraba un tanto ofendido de la situación ¿Pero que más esperaba?, era Yamazaki Sousuke, no es como si le fuese a decir "eres hermoso y pues te bajaría la luna." Él no era así.

—Nanase…

—¿Si?

—¿Quieres acostarte conmigo?

—Si te ofreces…— Hubo un largo silencio, el único ruido que se pudo escuchar en todo el transcurso de regreso al nido fueron las paletas siendo tiradas en una bolsa de basura.

—Entonces hagámoslo.

—¿Es enserio?— Le preguntó seriamente.

—No se… ¿Tú quieres?— Ambos estaban experimentando aquella situación incómoda con tu mejor amigo en la que ambos son solteros, patéticos, y ya como que quieren experimentar un poco y no saben si besarse.

—Si tú quieres.

—La pregunta es si tú lo quieres hacer Nanase.— Haruka se encogió de hombros.

—A mí me da igual.

—Uy si, el más experimentado, cualquier pene le va bien.— Haruka hizo una mueca y acelero su paso; Sousuke lo alcanzó y lo agarró del brazo.— Bueno estoy un poco curioso…

—¿Lo harás o no?

—Si no le dices a nadie.

—Créeme que no es algo que me gustaría presumir…— Sousuke hizo una mueca, pero no le importo mucho el comentario.

—¿Y en donde…?— Haruka estaba ahora muy nervioso, estaba a punto de arrepentirse, pero una parte de él ni siquiera le importaba.

—Bueno pensaba hacerlo allá al lado de los perros en celo.— Sousuke señalo una esquina muy oscura con una fila de perros montando una perra.

—Olvídalo.

—Tranquilo te llevare a un lugar lindo.— Dijo en tono estereotipado de hombre afeminado.— Si quieres vamos a un motel…

—Me da igual.

—¿Algún día pensaras por ti mismo Nanase?, además, ahora eres famoso…— Sousuke suspiro, y paso su helada mano alrededor de su cuello.— ¿Te parece en mi departamento?

—Creo que ya no estoy muy seguro de si hacer esto…

—No dejes que este partidazo se te vaya Nanase.— Sousuke estaba empezando a sonar como un vendedor de autos, pero de cierta manera era muy sexy.

—Está bien, en tu departamento.

—Eres muy fácil de convencer, bueno mi departamento queda como a unas tres calles de aquí, vamos antes de que te arrepientas.

—Ya me arrepentí.— Sousuke paró en seco, no sabía si arrastrar a Haruka o si dejarlo hasta aquí.

—¿No quieres tu noche de papi Sousuke?— Haruka hizo una mueca en señal de negación, definitivamente ya se había arrepentido.

—Pensaba que estabas bromeando…— Sousuke se mordió los labios, ahora si estaba un poco avergonzado, pero todos sabemos que cuando la persona con la que hablas está mal interpretando la situación y la pones incomoda la única solución es: mentir para que ambos se rían como tontos y salir vivo de ahí.

—Claro que estaba bromeando Nanase, no creas que todos los penes se vuelven locos por ti.

—¿Y me lo vienes a decir cuando ya no estaba arrepentido?

—¿Enserio?

—Solo bromeaba.

Ambos siguieron caminando sin un rumbo fijo, ya no sabían que decirse, bueno era lógico, nunca habían tenido una conversación más larga a "deja de desperdiciarte." Cuando eran niños, tal vez fue más larga cuando lo amenazo a muerte a que se alejara de Rin. Ahora se daba cuenta que todas sus conversaciones con Sousuke terminaban en una amenaza o algo parecido; y mágicamente por unos instantes Haruka se estaba acordando de la conversación más larga que había tenido con el más alto y que no fue una amenaza de muerte.

— **Flash Back—**

—No puedo creer que te vayas a Corea… Suerte Nanase.

—Gracias…

— **Fin del flash back—**

Un poco deprimente, ¿Por qué eran así, por que no podía simplemente hablar del tiempo?, el pequeño delfín se sentía con la necesidad de hablar de lo que sea con Sousuke para entablar alguna clase de amistad.

—Yamazaki.

—¿Qué?

—… Que buen clima hace…

—¿Tratas de entablar una conversación conmigo para tener algún tipo de amistad?— Sousuke se quedó viendo a Haruka incrédulo, no podía creerlo.

—Creo…

Sousuke se acercó a Haruka y le dio una palmada en la espalda, para dejar su mano ahí.— Haruka que estuviésemos a punto de tener relaciones no quiere decir que hayamos dejado de ser amigos.

—Creo que nunca lo fuimos.— Sousuke hizo una mueca, es cierto que nunca considero a Haruka como alguien muy cercano.

—Tienes razón, pero ahora que eres famoso y rico creo que podemos serlo.— Bromeó.

—No sé si ser amigo de alguien de más baja clase que yo.— Haruka apartó la mano de Sousuke lentamente.

—¿Y qué hay de Tachibana y los demás?

—¿Quién dijo que los consideraba mis amigos?— Haruka uso su cara de antagonista de novela y se fue adelantando.

—Se lo diré a Tachibana.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Sousuke agarro su celular y busco el nombre del mejor amigo del delfín a través de este.— ¿Tachibana estás ahí? Tengo algo que decirte.

—Solo estaba bromeando.— Haruka corrió hasta la posición de Sousuke y le quito el celular, para poder ver que no le había marcado a su amigo.

—Espero que tu banda no sea de esas que hacen doramas de banda con una chica tonta que tratan de hacer buenas memorias, eres pésimo actuando.

—Yo también lo espero.— Haruka le devolvió su celular a Sousuke y siguieron caminando.

—Por cierto no sabía que también te gustaba el tteokbokki.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Sabía que no estabas leyendo las trivias de tus fans, lo harás en cuanto llegues al hotel.

—No quiero leer el foro de mis fans.— Haruka dirigió su mirada a otra parte, evitando la cara de preocupación y molestia que tenía Sousuke.

—Nanase, aunque no lo quieras, lo harás, es más, iremos a mi casa para que leas esa mierda, lo hago porque me preocupo por ti.— Sousuke agarró desde la camisa a Haruka arrastrándolo hasta su departamento, estaba muy cerca así que la camisa llego a salvo.

Sousuke le dió las buenas noches a todas las personas con las que se cruzaba, su departamento estaba en el sexto piso, así que no tardaron en llegar gracias a la magia de los ascensores.

—No quiero hacer esto.

—Mira estrella… Lo harás.— Finalmente Sousuke había abierto la puerta, su departamento estaba hecho un completo desastre, había ropa regada por todas partes y un plato de pollo sin acabar en la mesa, Sousuke avanzó y entre todo ese chiquero saco su laptop.

—Ven vamos a mi cuarto, aquí apesta.

—¿Y pensabas hacérmelo aquí?

—Pensaba limpiar cinco segundos antes de que entraras, pero como no hubo culo, tampoco limpieza primaveral.

—¿Eso es una rata?— Preguntó el joven de los ojos azules señalando a una bola de pelos gris en la chaqueta de Sousuke.

—Por supuesto que no, ese es mi Hamster Ricardo.— Sousuke se acercó a "Ricardo" y lo cargo en una mano para enseñárselo a Haruka.

—Menos mal.

—¡Mierda no es Ricardo, si es una rata!— Sousuke grito asqueado y tiro aquella cosa sobre su mueble.

—¿Y la tiras ahí? – Exclamo Haruka completamente asqueado.

—Si es Ricardo, solo bromeaba contigo, ahora si vamos. ¿Ves? Soy mejor actor que tu…

—¿Sabes?, creo que si quiero acostarme contigo, pero solo para que limpies.

—Está bien.— Sousuke aparto una que otra chaqueta que estaba en el mueble incluyendo a Ricardo sobre una de estas, y sacudió un poco los asientos.— Ponte.

—Olvídalo.

—Eso pensé.

Haruka entro al cuarto de Sousuke, y para su buena suerte el chiquero estaba en el suelo, no en la cama, por lo tanto podría sentarse cómodamente.

—¿Y si lo hacemos en el suelo?— Bromeó Sousuke.

—Creo que paso.

—Odio hacerlo cuando tengo toda mi ropa regada, a veces cuando traigo a chicas me roban las billeteras de las chaquetas…Pero bueno como eres rico supongo que eso no importaría.

—Que mal…

—¡Nanase espabílate!, solo bromeaba.

—¿Podríamos empezar a hablar enserio?, me estas poniendo nervioso.

—Primero que todo, debes saber lo que odian de ti, veras en el foro de "Odio a Nanase Haruka de Dolphin7" normalmente se quejan de tu manera de ser, eres demasiado cerrado y además no eres tan bueno como el otro fulano que reemplazaste.— Sousuke dejo su laptop sobre la cama para pensar en que hacer.— Solo tienes que mostrarte más simpático y abierto, que no vean que eres un cadáver.

—No creo poder hacer eso.— Haruka se rasco el cuello, quería irse lo más pronto posible al hotel, detestaba este tipo de charlas sobre cambiar su personalidad.

—Creo que si sacas tu lado coreano japonés interior todo funcione.

—¿Y cómo hago eso?

—Veras, tú tienes que actuar como que eres el fan número uno de Corea, diciendo que te gusta su comida y eso, pero al mismo tiempo estas muy extrañado de sus costumbres porque eres demasiado japonés, porque eso es lo que eres.— Sousuke busco en su mini nevera una lata de refresco y la abrió para Haruka.— Tienes que estar en el punto medio para que tus fans de Corea también te amen.

—¿Y si mejor solo respondo con monosílabos?

—Eso no le gusta a nadie. Hazme caso yo sé de estas cosas, no le hagas caso al mocoso de tu amigo, puedes ser más que el japonés de la banda.

—Pero me gusta ser el japonés de la banda, es lo que soy.

—No Nanase, tú no eres el japonés de la banda… Bueno si lo eres pero no es bueno que te identifiquen solo por ser el japonés de la banda.

—¿Puedo irme a mi hotel?— Haruka nuevamente se rasco su cuello, no era bueno para su salud seguir con esta conversación.

—Está bien, huye, como siempre haces.— Sousuke le quitó aquella lata de refresco que le había entregado y la empezó a beber.

—Muchas gracias, aún así aprecio tu consejo.

El japonés de la banda Dolphin7 regresó a su hotel como había planeado, para su mala suerte su compañero de habitación estaba en el baño así que no pudo tener su tiempo a solas en la bañera.

—Tengo buenas noticias para ti Haruka.— Como si hubiese salido de una grieta en la pared, el manager de la banda se apareció delante los ojos del prodigio del estilo libre.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Te arregle una entrevista en el programa de las ocho en el canal cuatro.

—¿Ese en el que destrozan a las estrellas que son nuevos integrantes de bandas no tan nuevas?— Preguntó Haruka algo extrañado.

—Exactamente, como tu personaje no se ha desarrollado bien por ser el que menos habla en las entrevistas pensé que esta sería una oportunidad de oro para ti. No lo arruines o te despido. Es pasado mañana por cierto.— Y así como llego, se fue misteriosamente.

" **¿Ya vieron? Haruka va a estar en el programa de las ocho, debieron haber invitado mejor a Taehyung o a JV, ellos si se saben defender en una entrevista. Kikiki"**

" **Yo hubiese preferido que fuera JV es tan hermoso *—* kikiki"**

" **Tal vez los demás rechazaron la oferta… ojala Sook estuviera aquí kikiki"**

" **por favor díganme que no soy la única que está feliz porque es Haruka el que va a salir en la entrevista uwu kikiki"**

" **Reply: Si lo eres kikiki"**

" **Yo quiero que la cague :V pero que no perjudique a los demás kikiki."**

—Tal vez no debí haber leído las críticas del fanclub que me odia.— Se dijo así mismo.

No quería admitirlo, pero Sousuke tenía la razón de cierta manera, no quería que las fans lo odiasen pero tampoco quería poner de su parte. Haruka le pidió un consejo a cada uno de los miembros de Dolphin7 y como si se tratase de una novela visual o un videojuego, sus consejos no le sirvieron para nada. Era como que todos hubieran imitado al primero que le respondió y lo dijeron con otras palabras.

—No te pongas nervioso lo harás bien.— Le dijo su compañero de cuarto Billy.— Aunque si lo arruinas te despedirán…

—Gracias Billy.— Le dijo Sarcásticamente el preocupado joven.

—Lo siento…

Haruka pensó por un segundo pedirle un consejo a su amigo que supuestamente era un experto en el tema, pero se arrepintió a último momento por su orgullo, lo mejor era que se las apañara el solo. No entendía porque le preocupaba tanto el asunto, eso no era propio de él.

— **Llegado el día de la entrevista.—**

—¿Por qué tenemos que ver la entrevista de Nanase?— Preguntó enojado el más alto del grupo de amigos.

—Porque somos sus amigos y debemos apoyarlo.— Dijo hipócritamente el pelirrojo del grupo.

—¿Sabes cuantas entrevistas ha tenido Dolphin7?

—Sousuke cállate.

Eran las ocho de la noche, eso significaba que daban aquel programa de farándula en el que estaba invitado el integrante japonés de la banda no tan popular Dolphin7, normalmente en este tipo de programa te obligan a hacer todo tipo de retos estúpidos enviados por las fans junto con otras estrellas. Pero en este momento apenas estaba comenzando el show por lo tanto iniciaría con una entrevista ñoña de los invitados.

—Bienvenido Haruka, no te molesta que te llame Haruka ¿Cierto?

—No, puede llamarme Haruka.

"Maldita sea, ni yo lo he podido llamar Haruka y viene este vejete y ¿si puede?, se nota que a Nanase le caigo mal" Pensaba Sousuke para sí mismo.

—Bien Haruka, ¿Cómo se siente ser el miembro más nuevo y el reemplazo del más popular de la banda?— Sousuke estaba que se reía internamente, sabía que Haruka nunca podría responder eso.

—La verdad es que al principio no me gustaba el ambiente, ya que el miembro más popular se había ido y estaban siendo muy exigentes, pero con la ayuda de mis compañeros no tarde mucho tiempo en adaptarme, ellos son realmente geniales.— Sousuke escupió la leche que estaba bebiendo "Está usando la táctica de ser mediocre y creo que mis compañeros son superiores, que vendido eres, pero te felicito Nanase" pensó mientras ignoraba que había llenado a Rin de la sustancia láctea.

—Gracias Sousuke.

—Perdón…— Sousuke fue por una servilleta y seco a Rin.

—Qué bonito… ¿y dime cual miembro crees que ha sido tu ejemplo a seguir?

—Todos han sido muy buenos conmigo, pero creo que quien más me ha enseñado ha sido JV el líder de nuestra banda, él siempre me aconseja lo que tengo que hacer antes de un concierto.— Sousuke nuevamente escupió leche por la respuesta de Haruka y el tono tan amable y simpático que estaba usando, "La táctica de halagar al líder, ¡Es tan coreano!" pensó Sousuke.

—¿Esto es una clase de bullyng?

—No… perdóname Rin…

Toda la noche Haruka le brindo una simpática sonrisa a la audiencia y se la paso riéndose de principio a fin en los retos en que lo involucraron, Sousuke estaba demasiado impresionado por su actitud… definitivamente la compañía que lo tenía lo había amaestrado muy bien.

" **Ese no parecía el robot de siempre kikiki."**

" **Mi Haruka es un dios 3 Kikiki."**

" **Debo admitir que se lució... kikiki."**

" **JVharu Mi nueva ship xDxdXD kikiki."**

Y a las fans les había encantado, que era lo más importante de todo. Haruka fue a visitar a sus amigos al día siguiente, que realmente no sabían que decirle porque no eran muy fans de la banda.

—Haru te luciste… Por fin.— Le dijo Nagisa tirándole pétalos de rosas.

—Si Haru.— Dijo Rin para complementar, porque no tenía ni idea de que decirle.

—Creo que estuviste muy bien.— Makoto le paso un par de galletas a Haruka para aumentarle puntos a su comentario.

—Yo repetí como unas mil veces el reto de los globos, aún no puedo creer que ganaras en el último momento.— Dijo Rei mientras aguantaba la emoción.

—¿Dónde está Sousuke?— Preguntó Haruka sin importarle mucho los comentarios de sus amigos.

—Está en la cocina, comiendo galletas.— le respondió Rin. Haruka fue a la cocina para encontrarse con Sousuke atiborrándose de galletas.

—Hola Nanase.— Dijo casi sin entenderse muy bien lo que decía.

—¿Cómo crees que estuve en la entrevista?

Sousuke se hizo el loco por unos instantes, realmente quería felicitarlo, pero no se sentía en la confianza suficiente como para decirle lo orgulloso que estaba.

—Estuviste bien… supongo.

—¿No merezco un premio?— Preguntó mientras se acercaba a Sousuke lentamente.

—¿Qué Tachibana no te dio ya unas galletas?— Dijo el más alto mientras ocultaba las galletas que tenía entre las manos en su espalda.

—No me refería a eso.— Nuevamente Haruka se acercó a Sousuke.

—¿Acaso quieres que te vuelva a besar?

—Tu sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti.— Dijo bromeando.

Sousuke dejo sus galletas a un lago y se dio un momento para terminar la que tenía en la boca para luego rozar sus labios contra los de Haruka, era un sentimiento un tanto extraño y asqueroso, Haruka se separó inmediatamente por el sabor a las galletas que tenía Sousuke.

—¿No te gusta mi nuevo enjuague?

—No.— Haruka agarro una de las galletas de Sousuke y se alejó de él. Estaba actuando extraño, era como cuando te empezabas a besar a escondidas con tu tío el abusador, te sentías como que estuvieras haciendo algo malo, pero él era el que estaba haciendo algo malo, tú no lo sabias.

—Chicos tengo un anuncio, mi compañía me dio estos tres boletos para invitar a mis amigos más cercanos al concierto que tendré, y creo que ya se a quien se los daré.— Rin y Makoto se sonrojaron, no creían que tendrían tal privilegio.— Toma Nagisa, Rei y por favor dale este a Gou.— Le dijo Haruka extendiéndole la entrada a Rin, y el sonrojo se les fue de las cara a ambos.

—¡SI! Pases VIP, al fin podre conocer a mis ídolos.— Dijo Nagisa saltando sobre el sillón de la casa.— Miren y lloren club de fans, porque Hazuki Nagisa tiene los boletos VIP.

—Muchas gracias Haruka.— Le dijo Rei.

—¿Es enserio?— Le pregunto Rin muy ofendido.

—Claro que sí, no soy tan insensible como para hacerlos venir a ese bochinche y que se aburran… Bueno me tengo que ir, adiós chicos.

Haruka se fue de la casa a descansar, pronto sería su concierto así que tenía que practicar muy duro. Y aunque quisiese tener más tiempo el sabor de las galletas en su boca, su mente debía de estar enfocado en el trabajo.

 **-Fin del capítulo 1.-**

Se supone que esto debía publicarlo ayer y se me olvido -u-, perdónenme :'V tenía muchas ganas de escribir esto, y espero que les haya gustado nwn.

Dolphin7 es una parodia de mi banda K-pop de chicos favorita del momento Got7, al igual que el nombre del líder (te hamo JB erez ermozho) xD. En fin los demás si les busque nombre por internet :v

PD: lo siento que haya tantos OC uwu pero mientras más avance la trama menos importancia tendrán LO PROMETO -

Coméntenme y LOS AMOOO.


End file.
